Across To Anothers Life
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Dipper wakes up on the train with no idea how he got there. Vague memories of faces and names pop up, and someone keeps talking to him, telling him all the things he should know. But why is that? And why is he here of all places? (More inside on all that is in included.)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls**

**A/N: This was a random Idea that came to me while listening to HP Music. My other stories I will continue, but for now, Plot bunnies are murder. Anyone could use this Idea, just give credit where it is needed and whatever.**

**Summary: Dipper wakes up on the train with no idea how he got there. Vague memories of faces and names pop up, and someone keeps talking to him, telling him all the things he should know. But why is that? And why is he here of all places? *Takes place after Sock Opera. Dumbledore Bashing, Ron, Molly, and Ginny Bashing. Powerful Harry and Dipper Don't Like, Don't Read***

Upon waking up, Dipper could hear a name being called. However, it wasn't his name, he slowly opened his eyes to see a boy and a girl leaning over another boy who had messy black hair and pale skin. The red-haired one with soft blue eyes looked at Dipper, he smiled.

"Mione, seems Max has waken up also." Dipper blinked, how did these two known his real name? The girl with bushy hair and brown eyes quickly hugged him, Dipper's eyes widen, what was going on?

"Are you okay?" she asked him, Dipper nodded slowly to her. She smiled in relief at that.

"You had us worried Max, you and Harry both." she told him, Dipper blinked at this. Her face looked so familiar to him, and a name kept popping up in his mind. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Hermione, I'm fine, just cold is all." he told her, she nodded slowly. Guess he was right, Dipper looked at the red-haired boy, a sickening feeling pushed its way through, he had a dull feeling he shouldn't trust that boy. Also, his voice sounded different, he had a British accent now! This day just got weirder, how did he get here?

Dipper pondered this question for a moment, last he remembered he was battling Bill Cipher for control of his body, then after the fireworks, it all went black. Then he was here, waking up on a train going to, who knows where.

Dipper blinked as a small voice in the back of his mind told him the word, 'Hogwarts.'. He frowned, what name did that mean, was that the place he was going to? His head hurt, too many question at once, and he was no super genius. He could have sworn when he thought this a low chuckle rang in his head. Okay, now he was very confused.

'All in good time, for now, play the part.' he heard, sighing, Dipper smiled at them.

"I'm fine, just dizzy is all." that's when he noticed a man who was tending to Harry, or that's the name that Hermione had said and what that 'voice' was saying. The man looked at him, as suddenly a name registered.

"Here, eat this it will help." he handed Dipper something that looked like Chocolate. Well it was as the guy, Professor Lupin, said to him. Dipper took a small bite of it, and smiled at the warmth he felt run through him. He nodded thanks to Professor Lupin.

At that time Harry woke up to the sound of Hermione calling his name. He seemed just as confused as he looked around.

"W-What happened?" he asked, "Who screamed?" he asked, Ron, the red-haired boy, frowned at that. They tried to tell him that no one screamed. Professor Lupin sighed as he handed Harry some chocolate also. Harry asked him what it was that attacked them, Dipper had a vague memory of a black cloak figure before passing out on the stage, and a loud scream that filled his ears also.

'That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban." Professor Lupin told them, "it was patrolling the train in search for Sirius Black." Harry looked at Dipper, with an expression that seemed he knew who that guy was already, and strangely so did Dipper.

'Play along.' the voice whispered again. Professor Lupin sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." he got up and headed for the door, he looked at Harry.

"Eat, you'll feel better." Dipper nodded to his friend, or was he his friend, sure seemed right to think this. Harry took a small bit as he looked at Ron and Hermione.

"What happened to us?" Harry asked as he looked at Dipper, who had the same thought. Ron frowned a bit.

"Well you two sort of went wity...we thought maybe you both were having a fit or something." he told them, Dipper frowned at this, so did Harry.

"Did either of you two, you know, pass out?" Dipper asked, Harry looked at him than at them. Ron looked down, Hermione shook her head.

"No," Ron said, 'I felt weird though...Like I'd never be cheerful again.". Harry looked at Dipper, then sighed.

"But someone was screaming..." he said, looking down.

Dipper nodded to him, "I heard it too, a women.". Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No one screamed you two." she told them gently. Dipper looked outside as did Harry. Both of their thoughts swirled. Dipper was very confused now, wondering what had happened to them. For him, how did he get here, and how do these two know it. For some odd reason, it was very comforting near Hermione and Harry, but not Ron.

'Harry knows.' the voice told him, Dipper thought on that, as he stared blankly outside at the falling rain. Something told him it was only going to get more confusing from here on out.

**If you all like I'll continue this, for now it's just a random idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls**

**A/N: Okay, thank you three reviewers for your comments, I shall continue this story and update when I can. I rather like the idea myself, and I hope I can make it into something worth being a crossover! *Smiles***

**Chapter 1**

**Hogwarts**

Dipper stared in awe at the castle, it was rather large and magnificent. Harry chuckled, "Your sorting will go well Max, I'm sure of it." from what Dipper gathered, this was his first year at Hogwarts, though he has been homeschooled in some magic already.

"Beautiful isn't it." Harry sighed as he looked at his home, Dipper nodded and smiled at him. It was amazing, this place gave off powerful feel to it. As he looked at Harry.

"So what are some of the houses?" he asked, harry chuckled at him.

"I've learned there is no 'perfect' house, they all have good qualities to each. Gryffindor for their bravery, Slytherin for their cunning, Ravenclaw for their thirst for knowledge, and Hufflepuff for their loyalty." Harry told him, Dipper nodded slowly to him.

"Harry, no matter what house I am placed in, can we still be friends?" he asked, Harry looked shock, then smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's what we plan on. Ron was always so bias with houses, I honestly don't see as too why I was friends with him." Dipper looked back at another carriage with Ron and Hermione in it. He remembered that him and Harry became friends, after Harry found out he was a wizard. But the rest was blank as too how and why he was one. But he also did remember that Ron, Ginny, and their mother, Molly were not to be trusted. Also, a guy named Dumbledore.

"We must be careful, with Dumbledore as the headmaster, he will take an interest as too why you're talking to him." Dipper nodded to him, with that answered that last question. Harry smiled.

"When we go to Hogsmead, I'll portkey us to Gringots, and their will learn about your family and mine." Dipper smiled also as he nodded again, and they entered the castle.

The first years waited in the hall as the other years went into Great Hall, Dipper scoffed, they needed to think of better names for 'halls'. He never did see anyone of interest, or anyone that looked like his sister.

Time passed rather quickly, as they were led into the Great Hall. Dipper looked at the ceiling, and smiled, that was cool. As they gathered at the front, he saw a man with a long white beard, which his mind told him was Dumbledore.

'Don't look him in the eyes.' Dipper did as he was told and looked away from his ice blue eyes. He watched a woman that his mind told him was 'Mcgonagall' a teacher here at Hogwarts, but it wouldn't tell him which one.

"Now when i call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head...You he will tell you your house." she told them, as the names were called out. Dipper watched each house clap politely. He didn't know if he still had the same last-named as anything else.

"Seems rather easy, huh mate?" Dipper looked at a boy beside him with blonde hair and amber eyes. He smiled warmly at Dipper, who nodded slowly.

"I can't tell which one I want to be in to be honest." Dipper told him, he smiled at Dipper and nodded slowly. "well, I dont' care which, I have the makings for each house." he told him. Dipper shrugged as it went quiet, but as one name was called up, his felt his blood run cold inside.

"William Cipher." Dipper looked at a blonde boy he was just talking to walk up. Dread ran through him, that was Bill, he smirked at Dipper as he walked up to the hat.

the hat took a moment, then as if against its will called out, "Ravenclaw!" the house clapped politely. Dipper gulped as he saw Bill wink at him, smirking. As his named was called up.

"Maxwell Pines." the houses fell silent at his name, might be because of how well-known his family was in being purebloods, but who never attended school. His sister didn't want him to come here, but he wanted ot help out Harry.

The old hat was placed on his head, and a hush fell across the room.

_I would keep an eye on William, he seems to have taken a interest in you. I am so sorry, Mr. Pines. But that Dream Demon will not let me place you anywhere other than..._

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled, the house of the wise cheered loudly, the snakes tabel clapped also, as some of the griffs were down and didn't all clap. Harry smiled at his friend, as Dipper got up and looked at Bill, who motioned for him to sit down beside him.

Dipper however sat down beside a girl with long blonde hair and spacey blue eyes. Bill frowned, but didn't do anything. For now...

Dipper looked at the girl beside him, "Hello, I'm-" he started, but she smiled at him.

"Dipper or Max Pines, yes I know. I'm Lune Lovegood, it's nice to meet you." she told him in a soft tone, Dipper blinked how did she? He didn't have time to ask as Dumbledore was already up, and at the owl stand.

"Welcome Welcome! To our returning years and first years. Now, I have an announcement to make, before we are all ready to feast. Hogwarts will now play role to the Dementors of Azkaban." mutters of shock rose up, as some of the snakes seemed to scoff a bit at the man who did this idiot idea.

"Now, while I have been assured their presence will not harm our day to day classes. I must warn you, Dementors are not the most brightest or friendliest of creatures. They do not notice the one the hunt from the one they kill." Dipper gulped a bit, he remembered reading about these kind fo creatures before.

"Therefore I must tell you all, give them no reason to harm you." Dumbledore told them seriously, "It's not in the nature of a Dementor to be humble or merciful. but you know, Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times." he waved his hand as a candle went out, "If one only remembers, to turn on the light." he smiled at them.

"Now, let the feast begin, as he waved his hands and food magically appeared. Dipper blinked, but showed no reaction as he ate calmly. Too busy thinking about the message. Though the man was a MOI, he made a good point. Dipper began to wonder something, with Bill here and all.

'Maybe this all isn't a dream...' at that thought he heard a low chuckle in his head. He shivered, yeah, this was as real as real could get.

***Dramatic music!***


End file.
